


Moral Support

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform, gay twd, just a short thingy, mentioned! rarl, rarl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knew hair cutting could be so intimate, thought Sophia as lock after lock fell at her feet.When Enid showed up at her house with a pair of scissors and a stoic expression, she really didn't know what she was in for.





	Moral Support

It was a quiet day in Alexandria. For a week now Sophia had taken to staying with Tara and Denise while she waited for her Mum, Carol to come back from wherever she was. People always gave her this sympathetic look saying 'I'm sure she's okay, she'll be back soon'. There was hardly a doubt in her mind that her mother would be back, she had no problem taking care of herself. It was just the pain-staking task of waiting that sucked.

On the bright side, it was nice to form a bond with Tara and Denise like she had. It was nice to be able to talk about... things. By things she of course meant her long time crush on Enid Rhee-Greene. Sure she could talk to Carl and Ron about it but it was hard for them to understand the way Tara and Denise did. They were both very into boys. 

So when Enid left her classic brief good bye note and went over the walls she would immediately talk with Denise about how much she missed her. Or when they both stared a little too long or their hands brushed together she could complain about how oblivious Enid was to Tara. 

She had ran up to the door to open it, a part of her wishing it was her Mum while the other part told her to stop getting her hopes up. Before she had even touched the handle the brunette came marching in. Instead of a greeting like 'hello,' that you would expect between friends, Enid rolled her backpack off her shoulder and began rummaging through it.

She pulled out a pair of scissors and held them out towards Sophia's chest.

"You ever cut hair before?" she asked swiftly.

"Uh, no I haven't actu-" she started but was cut off.

"I don't know why I asked I just really want it all cut off, can you help me?" Enid asked, giving Sophia this stare with her eyes big and her lips slightly parted.

And of course she said yes, her heart swelling and her cheeks practically glowing pink. And so this lead to Enid dragging a chair into the kitchen and promptly sitting in it while Sophia tried to figure out exactly where to start.

She used a hair tie off of her wrist and tied the hair into a low ponytail, silently noting how she'd always really wanted to play with Enid's hair. 

"Ready?" said Sophia, putting the scissors into position just above where the hair was tied.

"Do it," she replied swiftly, and it quickly became apparent to Sophia that she was more nervous than Enid was. 

So she chopped and the remaining hair sprung into place just below Enid's ears. She placed the pony tail on the bench and admired her handy work. Pretty, she thought. Sophia realised that Enid looked incredible with short hair. 

"It actually looks amazing," she said as Enid got up to look in the mirror.

"Good job, but when I said short I wasn't kidding. Keep going," she replied as she took in her appearance in the mirror.

Sophia was a little shocked but nodded and sat Enid back down in the seat. She took up the scissors again and set to work on running her hands through the short hair and cutting it. 

She sighed, who knew cutting hair could be so intimate? she thought. 

"So, why the feel for the sudden change?" she asked curiously, continuing to snip at the hair.

Enid shrugged, "I've always wanted short hair but my parents wouldn't let me cut it. It just occurred to me that I could do whatever I wanted with it now," she said casually.

"Well, for what it's worth I think it really suits you," she replied. 

When she finished this time, she followed Enid to the mirror to see her reaction. The hair was now cut into a pixie cut a little on the messy side, and to Sophia's delight, Enid smiled a little and ran her hands through it.

"Like it?" she questioned.

"I fucking love it," she said turning her head to see it at different angles.

She out on her jacket and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Of course she was just gonna leave now, Sophia realised, struggling to hide her disappointment.

"Hey," Enid said getting Sophia's full attention.

Before Sophia could speak Enid leaned up on her tip toes and planted a kiss right onto the shocked girls lips. 

She leaned back and spoke up again, "Thanks for the haircut, I gotta go do some stuff but I'll catch you later?" she said, smiling wryly.

Sophia's mouth opened and closed, still too shocked to find the words, all she could do was nod. Enid gave a crooked smile and wave, and just like that she was gone. 

And all at once Sophia realised that Alexandria was home to a professional hairdresser, Jessie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this ship needs to be more popular but I guess I understand why it's not *coughs*


End file.
